


Eridan: have a problem

by TempusLiberi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, au thing, might be continuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusLiberi/pseuds/TempusLiberi
Summary: "You originally hadn’t thought it would be a problem. Feferi was one of, if not the strongest troll you’ve ever met. Sure you knew the Empress was strong too, unimaginably strong, but you had thought you had plenty of time to train. Plenty of time to be with her before this even came up. You thought you had a fighting chance.Unfortunately it appears that the Empress doesn’t play fair in the slightest."When an anonymous source deposits a blood-pusher stopping revelation on Eridan's doorstep, he must chose between the one he loves and the life he'd love to lead.





	Eridan: have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> Scene set: Alterina, Eridan's hive, alternate timeline before the game (Sgrub isn't going to happen in this timeline)

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have a problem.

You originally hadn’t thought it would be a problem. Feferi was one of, if not _the_ strongest troll you’ve ever met. Sure you knew the Empress was strong too, unimaginably strong, but you had thought you had plenty of time to train. Plenty of time to be with her before this even came up. You thought you had a fighting chance.

Unfortunately it appears that the Empress doesn’t play fair in the slightest.

You don’t know where the chest came from. You don’t know who sent it or where they got their information from but you’d referenced nearly every book, newsfeed, and schoolfeed you could get your hands on and nothing could dispute their facts. It was true.

None of the other Heiresses had even made it to Her Imperial Condescension. There was no customary fight for the empire, not since she’d taken over. Every last one of them had died from “mysterious circumstances” well before they had ever the chance to meet her. Most before they even left Alternia.

It was likely Feferi wouldn’t make it off planet.

You couldn’t say as surely as the chest sender did that the Empress was behind their deaths but the facts were facts. Someone was killing the heiresses and Feferi was next. Your moirail was going to die if you didn’t do something and soon, very soon if your mysterious informant was still correct.

You haven’t told her yet. You wanted to be sure before you worried her. Though you knew she knew something was up. How could she not. You’d been talking with her when you found the damn chest and logged off abruptly when you saw the first bloody image inside.

You don’t even know how to bring it up. You don’t even know what to do.

Whoever set up the chest had given you two options.

They said you can run. You don’t have to get involved. You can forget Feferi and grow up to be a successful leader in the Alternian fleet.

Or

You can get involved. You can protect her. You can save her. But to do so… you’d have to defy the empire, take up Feferi’s cause, forget what you know and step into a future where the only certainty is that wherever Fef goes, you’ll be there too.

You don’t know what to do.

You want to run. You want your future to be perfect and set in stone. You want to rise through the ranks and become a noble worthy of your blood.

_But you don’t want to do it without Feferi._

You want her to go with you. You want her to forget her definition of culling, to get on board with the system and rise to be the best she can be. You want her to fight and win and you want to be by her side when she does.

But maybe… maybe that’s selfish.

It’s not going to happen at any rate. Fef’s not going to give up on her dreams any more easily than you would. And with this… with this information. It’s clear your dreams are just as farfetched.

You can become a leader of the fleet or you can go with Feferi.

You can’t have both.

What do you do?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a very long and complex AU that I made up and haven't written anything about. This is the start of me actually writing about it. No idea what's going to happen from here. 
> 
> Anyway, this is written in part for the writers pile! I hope you like my brief dip into a larger AU.


End file.
